Hatari: My Story
by Hatari the Hyena
Summary: Summery: Follow my life, from early adult, to nearly just some bones, get intrigued at my antics, get mushy at my romance, and grovel at my adventure. I am Hatari, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hatari the Hyena: Life**

~**A life though the eyes of one great hyena, from the depths of Disgrace, to all****  
****loving Grace. Then back again.~**

/-\_/_\_/-\

Life. humans try to find the meaning of it. they waste their lives trying become the best. As for an animal beneath the food chain, life is nothing short of a battle. The plants get eaten by herbivores and we carnivores eat the  
herbivores; but a lot of times, most of the carnivores kill us for fun. We used to be something, we used to be the smartest dogs in African landscape. Now that has changed. Now we are hanging on the edge of life by our bare claws. We are  
Hyenas. Our backs Are hunched over on account of the small food were lucky enough to snag.

My life, began with a simple thrust; I was a lucky one. My siblings were killed for food, sadly, we hyenas, that you humans call  
scavengers, have to eat something, and yes, that sometimes means killing our young. My name is Hatari, the only pup of Shedante and Davari. Shedante was the matriarch of our clan. My father hunted in the night, sometimes coming back  
with a couple of groundhogs, not much, but enough to give me the rich milk my mother rarely had. As I grew older, I met two animals that would change my life forever, and that's where our story begins.

Oh, your wondering what I look like? Well, I was a full muscled hyena. Chosen out of 20 other male hyenas to be the royal guard to the next matriarch. I was, and still am loyal, brave, caring and smart. My mane grew to make sort of you apes call Mohawk. My eyes were that of my mother, red. And I was as big as a female hyena, which  
was about three inches taller then the average male.

I was gnawing on a bone when a hyena walked up. "got room for two?" she asked.

I smiled, " sure do." I moved over. " what's your name?

She looked up. "Shenzi" she replied. " what's yours?"

I told her my name. "here." I told her shyly, giving her a fresh zebra leg. "it's a day old." I smiled. Her eyes lit up. As she ate it, I felt my heart flutter, you hairless apes make your meat fresh, but you will never know, how sweet it is to get a day or two old part of something, we have to make do with scraps, and not enough of that. The best thing to give to your favorite hyena, was the heart. It was a little tough to get into, but of you did get though, you'd be rewarded with blood, yes you dumb humans, blood. I won't go into detail, on account of two reasons,

1. It'll make me hungry, and,

2. I hate human paste.

She crunched through slowly, savoring the bites. Meat for us is nothing more of heaven for us. As she finished. She planted a kiss on my right cheek, saying a word of thanks to my surprised face.

**A/N this is my story you guys. First story(this one) is Pre-Lion King 2****nd**** story (the longest. Is going to be in Lion King. 3rd Story, Pre-TLK2 and erm, well it's going to be in TLK2 PLEASE REVIEW. ****  
**


	2. The Next Matriarch

**Chapter 2. The Next Matriarch**

**: Humans enjoy fast meals, but they'll never realize that there not going to****  
****make them fast :**

It had been peaceful around here in the outlands for a couple of days. King Ahadi and Queen Uru just had the first litter of cubs, we found out by a very sly hyena. His name was an unusual one, his story of his name came from a hunt, my Dad's friends found a couple of you hairless apes, stuck in some mud. One of them saw them. and picked up a long stick, I now know that's what you filthy kind call guns. He shot, and merely grazed my Dad's buddy Fuza's muzzle. Needless to say, they were very irate. The hyena's attacked, and before long, we had three humans, they brought them home, and gave the hearts to there mates. Humans call it repulsive, my mouth says amazing. And we found on one of his articles of what you call clothes. Asshara and Fuza found a name, Edward J. Cummings. The mates had a cub only minutes earlier, so they named the male cub, Edward or Ed as you repulsive pink raisins call them. He told me, Shenzi, Banzai, Davala and Uzeraz, that there was two sons, which meant, the first would be leader. The next day, a celebration was held, not for the future king you ape. For the next matriarch, as the female hyenas lined up, I saw Shenzi, I waved a paw. She blushed. I chuckled.

My mom, who was the matriarch, got up on a rock, and began her speech "Hyenas, though now two generations, our kind have been thrown down into this pitiful shame, our great gray bodies are slowly becoming black. But there is still hope! We have 5 strong, able Queens to help us though. You have decided, to choose one of these fine females. The next, will not be my young on account of he is of the male gender. But he shall be the royal guard. The next Matriach is Shenzi!" my mom told all of us.

A month after the ceremony, me and Ed were out hunting when we saw a cub. Being the brave one, I advanced on the cub. "you lost?" I asked.

The lion lifted his head. "no sir," he replied with a cute grin. "who are you?" he asked.

I answered his question. " what's your name!" I asked.

"Taka" the cub smirked.

**A/N TAKA? Find out what he's doing next chapter, and please review! **


	3. Tragedy

_**Graywolf95: Thanks! I love this story alot too. XD Thanks for reading**_

_**Reldor: thanks! I try to make something unique for you 'raisins' :) thanks for revising **_

_**csinumberstlk lover: glad you love it!**_

((()-()))

**Chapter 3 Tragedy**

: If you humans are great, why are you letting your kind starve? :

"Surprise!" a young cub yelled in my ear. The cub was Taka, as you apes call him.

He's been lively the last few weeks. He told us that he was the second born son of the Life forsaken Ahadi. We found out he had a brother named Mufasa, and three friends, Sarabi, Sarfinia, and Zira. He jabbered on how he wants to be king, his eyes looking around for the next dumb pup to be his stooge. He's taken a sort a fonding to Shenzi. Why? You filthy apes want to know?

I've seen his jade eyes look lustful at my best friend, he got a little excited in the nether regions. Yes you dumb humans, a erection. Big deal. If you were me, you'd see wildebeest, Zebra, Antelope, and even my clan. Humping the ever-loving meat out of their mates, I have confronted him. He backed away.

"I didn't know, honest!" he gulped. You better be glad that I'm caring. I let him go. A couple days into where mating season starts, the wanna-be virgin hyenas high-tail outta here. Shenzi is one of them. So I drooped of a small puddle. Tracing with a claw my heart. You don't know? Every mammal hates it. Loneliness. Of course we males are lonely. No female only mates to get rid of this torture.

I went with Ed to hunt, we gotta get out minds of mating. We found wildebeest. We knew that the lions were mating. So the coast was clear. Ed suddenly pounced on the meaty flesh. " ah yeah!" he yelled! He laughed as he tried to scale the elephant, I ran along side, trying to divert the idiot mammal to move to the outlands.

"woah, WO-" i heard Ed. I saw him, flying though the air. He landed on his head with a deafening "CRACK!" I winced as i let our prey go. His skull was cracked and bleeding. I took him to the only animal that would help him. Raffiki.

He nodded and took Ed up. "We shall not speak of this, when this is though." he told me.

I ran to see Banzai, he best friend. Banzai had a look of terror on his face as I told him what happened.

"hey Hatari hey Banzai!" called the prettiest voice you could imagine. What? You don't know who the flipping animal that is? It's Shenzi.

"Hey," I said as I licked her cheek.

"Ed just got.." 'her eyes grew the size of the elephant's. We raced to the tree.

Raffiki's face looked grave. "I'm very sorry." he sighed. His brain was squished so far down, he will never be smart again, he still has emotions though, he is awake, but only can speak, well I don't know. His head is healed, I'd teach him some words if i was a hyena."

Ed was never the same after that. His duty was given to another hyena. Uzeraz ditched him, and his parents had two pups to lose interest in him, call it cruel, but you don't see us have doctors. We don't have a magical substance that will cure all of us. Banzai was heart-stricken to, his mate of two days passed away. Davala was the strongest hyena other then my friend. What surprised me the most, was sure to come.

((()-()))

**A/N I hoped you son's of apes like it.**

REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N before we begin, there are a couple of questions I wish to ask you. 1. Should I continue Scar's Pride? It's slowly coming to my head now. So the chapters will be delayed for who knows. 2. I have found a old story made I made in private. It's a Sci-Fi Romance, and Adventure story i made when I was 12/5 years. 3. Do you want an appearance in this fic? PM me, and I'll try to stick it in. You can give me the dialogue if you want it SO very badly. And 4. There is a story that reflects animal adventures from 'devil's advocate' but, it's set in a anthro world. Like brainwashed from graywolf95. I have no idea if I'll post it or not. Tell me what you think.**

_**Graywolf95: I don't like evolution, unless that is the car from Mitsibishi. XD thanks for being a great friend and reviewer.  
**_

_**Reldor: yes *strokes chin with paw* this is a shocking tale. Thank you for your review!  
**_

_**lew lion: or do you quiver with FEAR! *snaps jaws* thanks a bunch for R/R  
**_

_**WasabiMacaron: thanks. For being a great ape.**_

**Chapter 4, Revenge**

: Humans, humans, the fat ones are the most flavorful, but the thin ones are  
worthy of ripping out the heart and giving it to the Queen. :

Irate, Agitated, Furious, and just plain angry were my emotions. Who could make me, a caring, loving hyena, a hellhound from the depths of Disgrace? Well, my meaty mammals, the idiot was Taka. I caught him. Humping a rock,  
that's how far a low lion is going to go to get rid of, dare I say it, 'mating delusion' it was a term my Father told me. A loin, or any carnivore, to become lustfully lost in a world of heat. The mammal would hump almost anything. If so severe, he would rape a male just to feed his urges, me, a small pup, shivered with fear. But he gave me a piece of hope. That if you stay away from all mammals for a week. You will be fine.

"Hey Taka." I told the near explosive cub.

He steadily replied. "Shenzi, SHENZI! SH-"

I clamped a paw over his mouth. "shut your mouth."

He nodded. He was very 'excited' when he gazed into my eyes.

"Taka. TAKA." I shouted.

He snapped out of it.

"you must leave, we will see you, in a week." I told him sternly.

He was shocked. But obeyed anyway. As he walked across Log. Let's just say he dropped his momma's milk. Yes. I don't want to gross you out, yet. I saw a lustful female, thankfully not Shenzi. Run and lick the 'milk' that had piled on the log. "oh,  
thank you great queens of the past, for this tangy, sticky-" let's just stop there.

I release the mouse from my grasp. You don't like what I like huh? Well tough licking bones. Banzai left with another mate, never caught her name. Oh well. I caught zebras lately, they were in the middle of mating, heh heh. He  
never saw it coming. At the end of the day, we had enough food for weeks. Oh! You wonder how? We store, and we save the bones.

A week later Taka came back. "hey Hatari, I'm sorry that I was doing." he apologized.

I forgave him.

"TAKA! Where are you!" a voice you hairless apes will soon find out who it is. Taka's eyes became as wide as mine when Ed fell from the elephant.

"I-uh got-" Taka stammered. He rushed off. Might I say to you pink raisins, my curiosity got the best of me. I slowly followed him. I saw him. But looming, like a rhino, was King Ahadi. "oh, don't let him see me." I quickly said to  
myself.

"What are you doing out here?" he firmly inquired.

"well-uh, fighting hyenas" , my eyes shot open.

Ahadi cocked an eye brow. "are you deceiving your father?" the King asked.

"NO" Taka blurted. " uh, no sir."

He redid his sentence. "well then, care to show me?

**A/N so sorry for cliffhanger. I will have more next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caution to all readers, this chapter will have a lot of blood, read if you can deal with it.****  
**  
_**Reldor: Lol yeah. **__**  
**_

_**Greywolf. Thank you a bunch for a long, well typed out review. On my profile.. XD**__****_

_**[FANFICTION, make a great story, when all of a sudden.**__**  
**__**Kate- please put chapter 2 and hurry!]**_

**I do not own TLK. If i did, this'll be a masterpiece. XD **

**Chapter 5, One Unlucky Animal  
**

:Human paste comes in all different wonderful colors, lumpy(my favorite) or watery.:

"well?" King Ahadi asked sternly.

I slowly snuck back.

"I am going to do this once." I reached to my hind leg. "this is going to hurt." I told myself. I ripped out my flesh. Blood, pus and my fur were in my teeth. "agh." I clenched my teeth. I opened my leg wider. The leg was unstable. I fetched a fallen comrades body, we picked him clean. So I took a leg bone and stuck it in there. I fell over to let the blood spill and make it look like Taka did it.

"Uh, yeah, follow me." Taka spoke. The two came into my vision, needless to say. I made Taka seem like a monster. Well, in you apes mind. "so, you've come to finish me off. Do it." I gagged, I coughed up some of the blood i got.

Ahadi looked astonished at his son. His green eyes glared at me. " you really did this?" he told his cub, not taking an sight off me. He inspected my body. "son, you did something no lion has done before." The wretched king closed his eyes.

"did what?" Taka asked, puzzled.

"cripple the matriarch's lone guard." Ahadi replied. Taka was stunned, he asked his dad if they could go.

"not yet." the witch reached his paw over my face. Then slashed it down, over my left eye. My body flipped out, blood and pus made its debut to the eye.

"there son." he smirked evilly. That's what you do to these flea ridden animals. They left. And this time I dare not follow him. I washed my left seeing organ in the water. The leg pain felt like a flea when the ruthless king slashed my eye. In the end of washing, my reflection showed a long, pink scar over my left eye. I smashed the water with my paw. "Ahadi will pay. Ahadi will pay." I sighed. Smacking the water.

"why will he pay?" asked Shenzi, cuddling up.

"this." I replied, pointing to the left eye. She put a paw on her mouth.

"Dear her Matriarch." she stammered.

I nodded. You disgusting raisins are very sad knowing the truth, but hey, the truth hurts. Shenzi licked my leg.

"I did see Uru and Mufassa today." she told me.

I nodded.

"hey Hatari lighten up, will you?"

I faked smiled, showing my blood covered fangs. I climbed up a small rock face, looking out to Priderock. The Zebras were loving each other, the elephants, hate those mammals, were walking to nowhere.

"Hey Hatari! An old friend of yours is here!" Shenzi called happily. My face brightened. It was Koyo. He was a grey wolf who stuck to the shadows in his pack. We've been friends for two months or so. He was a great friend, though he does seem to eat alot of meat, then run out like he was in what you humans call marathons.

"how's it goin-" Koyo stopped. "what happened?"

"Ahadi." I replied.

"does it hurt at all?" he asked." I waved him off. "no, slight discomfort. "least you still got that fur, I couldn't dream a day without fur." he told me, smiling.

We chuckled and caught up with each other. Sadly, since he lives in Pack of belvas fordani about three hours away. He left. I layed down.

"Tomorrow, will be a great day. I sure do hope so." I thought.

**A/N if you look up left, it means lucky, luckiness and every darn thing to do with luck, hence the chapter. It's going to change from T-M in two chapters. Hope you liked it Greywolf95!**


End file.
